The present invention has as its object a washing tank for brakes of industrial vehicles and like.
More particularly, the washing tank of the invention has mainly, but not exclusively, been designed for washing the brake blocks of industrial vehicles.
In the prior art, brake-washing tanks for lorries already exist, but such tanks are inconvenient and encumbrant.
In fact, the current tanks are very low vessels which contain a certain amount of washing liquid and are on wheels and equipped with a small pump which feeds a brush.
The operator, when he has to change or repair the brakes of a lorry, must first slightly lift it from the ground through a jack, take off the wheel and take off the hub to gain access to the brakes.
The operator then positions the tank full of liquid under the lorry and, through the small pump and the brush, washes the brakes before replacing them.
At the end of the wash the tank containing the liquid is put to one side with its own liquid inside.
However, this system is encumbrant and moreover, since the tank is open, the vapours emanating from the liquid could be potentially dangerous.
Moreover, in this known tank, being very low, the renewal of the liquid becomes a problem, since it cannot be transferred as such, but to do so the whole vessel must be lifted with the help of two people to pour the liquid into another vessel.
A purpose of the present invention is that of realising a washing tank for brakes of industrial vehicles and like which can be used in a safe and rational manner.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of realising a washing tank for brakes of industrial vehicles and like which is convenient and simple to use.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by realising a washing tank for brakes of industrial vehicles and like, according to claim 1, to which we refer for the sake of brevity.